Chasing Kouji
by Vaporeone
Summary: The twins reminisce about a moment in the Digital World...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier, I don't own Digimon period. What I _do_ own are toys of Kouichi's D-scanner and Spirits of Darkness... but that's besides the point.

Author's notes: Just trying to get back into the groove of writing... Getting prepped to start working on Digimon: All Stars again. I hope.

(Kouichi's POV)

_I smiled, watching everyone work on cleaning the Trailmon, Worm. Despite being in the middle of a critical situation, the fact that we were doing something good and as our human selves, there was just something satisfying about it. I dunked the mop I was using back into the bucket of sudsy water._

_"And now you'll take us to Mamenoki village, right?" Junpei enthusiastically said from in front of Worm after feeding the Trailmon a bar of chocolate. How Junpei carried so many chocolate bars with him and they never melted into a sugary brown blob was beyond me._

_Worm chewed, thinking. "No." Came his short and abrupt answer before speeding away._

_We had a split second to react. In that moment, Takuya, grasping for a grip on top of Worm where he had been cleaning, yelled at us to get on. Kouji took off in a second, glancing back to make sure I was following. I hesitated and went after them, praying my legs could carry me fast enough. Kouji was more athletic, he was at the door in no time and yanked it open. He practically opened it and jumped inside in the same motion. He made it on, good._

_I missed a step and fell back a few feet. The train was getting farther away…_

_Kouji turned as soon as he gained balance and looked down at me._

_"Onii-san!" He yelled out. He grabbed the frame of the door and leaned out dangerously… one hand outstretched to me._

Kouji…

_With one last burst of energy, I regained the distance I had lost and lunged for his hand. _

Oh God please…

_My tired and sweaty hand found its way to his arm and I closed it… I felt the fabric of his jacket slipping under my fingers…_

_Kouji's hand squeezed tightly on my wrist, securing the connection. Our eyes met for a brief moment and our thoughts of relief and thanks resonated between each other. Kouji flashed a smirk… or an elated smile. With a hard pull, he yanked me up into the Trailmon's car. I somehow landed on my feet. I panted hard. The only time I remembered running like that… My eyes widened and I looked up at Kouji, making sure he was really there._

_I returned his smile. The last time I ran like that was running down the stairs after Kouji… This time he made sure I didn't trip on that last step…_

_"Junpei!"_

_My thoughts were interrupted from Izumi's cry on the other side of the car… Kouji immediately rushed over to help._

* * *

><p>I watched Kouji as he enthusiastically ran his suicides on the basketball court, warming up for Kendo practice. I was always running after him… behind him… like his Shadow.<p>

I smiled.

"What are you laughing at?"

Kouji grabbed his collar and started fanning himself to get the air flowing. He was walking towards me. My smile must have been plastered to my face and wasn't coming off.

"Aah, I'm just remembering something." I admitted.

Kouji sat down next to me on the bench. "Remembering what?"

"You remember when we had to go to Mamenoki village?

"Yeah." Kouji said as he reached underneath the bench for his water bottle. It was next to me, so I handed it to him. "Ah, thanks." He took a large gulp of water. "So, what about that day?"

"I was just remembering how you pulled me up into Worm's car…"

Kouji chuckled, something he didn't do often around others. "Just that? I thought you were thinking about how RhodoKnightmon thought he could use you as hostage to his benefit."

I felt my face turn red. "Oh, right.."

* * *

><p>(Kouji's POV)<p>

"What are you laughing at?"

I grabbed my collar and started fanning myself to get the air flowing over my sweaty body. I walked over to my twin who had this idiot grin on his face, almost like Takuya. I frowned, almost thinking he was laughing at me.

"Aah, I'm just remembering something." Kouichi admitted.

I sat down next him on the bench. "Remembering what?"

"You remember when we had to go to Mamenoki village?

"Yeah." I said. I reached underneath the bench for my water bottle. I frowned, not finding it there. I looked at Kouichi. He was already holding the bottle out to me. I took it from him. "Ah, thanks." I put the bottle top to my lips and filled my mouth with the cold water before gulping it down. "So, what about that day?" I felt my frown coming back, since I remembered the incident all too well...

"I was just remembering how you pulled me up into Worm's car…"

I stared at Kouichi for a moment before chuckling. "Just that? I thought you were thinking about how RhodoKnightmon thought he could use you as hostage to his benefit."

Kouichi's face turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh, right.."

* * *

><p><em>"KOUICHI!" It felt like something had just ripped at my heart. "Stop! Let Kouichi go!"<em>

_RhodoKnightmon had no face, but I could imagine him smirking at me._

_"What's wrong…?" I swear that sinister smirk of his got even bigger. He looked at Kouichi, held tightly in his ribbon. Hostage. "I see… You cannot attack me because I have this human…" _

_I froze. No… he wouldn't. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. I stared at my older twin as the yellow ribbons tightened around his frail, human form. He threw his head back and let out a gut wrenching scream. My heat screamed along with him, I could almost feel those same ribbons gripping at my heart… squeezing…_

_And then I felt the pain. RhodoKnightmon lashed at me with the rest of his ribbons. Magnagarurumon's body trembled and almost fell… I willed it to stay standing._

_"Fight fair!"_

_"Let Kouichi go!"_

_I heard my friends' shrill cries from beyond RhodoKnightmon._

Kouichi… Kouichi… no… I…_ I leaned over, almost believing it was over… that it was hopeless…_ We just met… I can't… lose you…

_"MAME!"_

_I heard the battle cry of the Mamemon. I looked up in time to see RhodoKnightmon jumped by several Mamemon that had climbed up the beanstalk to launch a surprise attack from above._

Now!

_MagnaGarurumon saw the opening, and so did I. A lightsaber came out from my wrist guard and I lunged forward, slashing at the ribbon that held my dear twin brother captive. He flew out of RhodoKnightmon's clutches and fell. I turned quickly and caught his fragile human form in my gloved Digimon hand…_

_Safe…_

_'"I'm sorry, Kouji…."_

_"Thank God you're safe…"_

* * *

><p>"… Kouji!"<p>

"Eh?" I awoke out of my daydream stupor.

A laugh came from beside me. I was still in the school gym.

"… You were thinking about it there, huh?" Kouichi laughed a little more.

I frowned and grabbed my towel and threw it at him. Then I threw my water bottle at him. He didn't stop laughing.

"…. Baka. I have an idiot for a brother." I couldn't help but smile though, his laughter contagious.

"Kouji, you're up!"

I looked over at kendo practice and then back at Kouichi. My smile disappeared. Kouichi wasn't nearly as athletic as I was… That and considering he came from a different school to see me after school…

"Go get em." Kouichi turned serious and nodded.

My smile returned and I rejoined the team's practice, eager to show off in front of my older twin.


End file.
